TB screening
See also: Immunization Clinics, Pre-employment physical exams Routine testing for tuberculous (TB), a bacterial infection that attacks the lungs or other parts of the body, can be done with skin test or a blood test. If left untreated, TB can be fatal. Routine testing for TB is often an employment requirement for those working in schools, shelters, prisons, and healthcare settings. You might also get tested if you've been exposed to TB, are from a country where TB is more common, or your shelter or residential program requires it. TB skin testing TB skin testing is the most common and affordable screening for TB. It's performed by injecting a small amount of fluid into the skin of the inner forearm. You'll need to return in 48-72 hours to have your results read. If your skin test comes back positive, you'll need to follow up with your doctor or a clinic for additional testing and evaluation to see if you have latent TB or TB disease and if you need treatment. If you've been vaccinated for TB (not usually done in the U.S.), your skin test may come back positive. The CDC recommends doing a blood test instead of skin test if you've been vaccinated.1 East Bay Berkeley Free Clinic * 510-548-2570 * 2339 Durant Avenue, Berkeley * Free * Call same day to be put on the same same-day appointment wait list. You may need to try multiple days to get an appointment during busy times of the year. * Call at 5:45pm M, W, Th, F, and 1st and 3rd Tuesdays. 5:30 if experiencing homelessness or housing insecurity. * On Saturdays, call at 12:00pm. * Appointments are scheduled the same day you call from 7-9pm on weekdays and 1-4pm on Saturdays. * http://www.berkeleyfreeclinic.org/ Berkeley City Public Health Clinic (aka Ann Chandler Public Health Center) * 510-981-5350 * 830 University Ave (at 6th St), Berkeley * Sliding scale based on income ($9-$39) * Drop in (no appointment needed) * Test (part 1): Tuesdays 9-11am & 1-4pm; Results (part 2): Thursdays 2-4:30pm * Closed Christmas Day, New Years Day, MLK, Lincoln's bday, President's Day, Malcolm X Day, Memorial Day, July 4, Labor Day, Indigenous People Day, Thanksgiving (Thurs and Fri) * tinyurl.com/berktb Wellness Mart MD - Oakland * 510-722-2552 * 1409 Webster Street, Oakland * $38 (does not accept insurance) * Open all seven days of the week. Drop in. Carbon Health * Locations in Berkeley and Oakland * Open all seven days of the week. Berkeley location open until 8 PM. * Pricier than other options if you're paying out of pocket without private insurance. * Open Christmas Eve, not Christmas Day. Open New Years Eve, not New Years Day * Can book appointment online at https://carbonhealth.com/ Prescott-Joseph Center TB Clinic * 510-835-8683 * 920 Peralta St, Oakland * Free * Open only 1-3 PM second Mondays in March, June, & Sept. Check website to as their hours change. Drop in. * https://prescottjoseph.org/programs/health-wellness/ San Francisco Wellness Mart MD - SF * (415) 392-3260 * 166 Geary Street, Suite 906 * $38 (does not accept insurance) * Open all seven days of the week. Drop in. Carbon Health * Two locations in SF * Castro location open all seven days of the week until 7 PM * Can book appointment online at https://carbonhealth.com/ Huckleberry Youth Health Center * 415-386-9398 * 1292 Page Street, San Francisco * Free * Sees youth up to age 25 * Drop in Tues & Thurs afternoon or call 415-751-8181 to make an appointment on Mon, Wed, or Fri TB blood test An IGRA blood test may be used as an initial screening for TB instead of a TB skin test (TST). If you've been vaccinated for TB outside the U.S., the CDC recommends getting a blood test for TB as your primary method of screening.1 It's a pricier test than a skin test and requires only one visit. The TB blood test does not need to be performed after or in conjunction with a TB skin test.1 Your primary care doctor or community health center can order a TB blood test (see Community Health Centers). Berkeley City Public Health Clinic (aka Ann Chandler Public Health Center) * 510-981-5350 * 830 University Ave (at 6th St), Berkeley * $66 for the blood test or free with MediCal. * Drop in (no appointment needed) Meridian Medical Center * If you're vaccinated and don't have insurance or a primary care doctor, Meridian Medical Center in San Francisco may be your cheapest option. Call ahead for more details. * $50 * 415-642-8522 * 2460 Mission St #208, San Francisco Wellnessmart MD * $140 blood test. * http://wellnessmart.com/tb-live-scan/ * 1409 Webster Street Oakland, CA 94612 * Oakland, San Francisco, other locations. Positive TB skin or blood test follow up If your blood or skin test comes back positive, you'll need to see a doctor or clinic for further testing and to evaluate if you need treatment for latent TB or TB disease. If you see a regular primary care doctor or are a member of a Federally Qualified Health Center, such as La Clinica or Lifelong, they'd be the best places to go. See: Community Health Centers to find a place to be seen. Some urgent care centers will allow you to talk to a doctor for evaluation and testing, but many will insist you find a primary care doctor or that you be referred by the provider that performed your TB skin test or blood test. Diagnosis tools that may be used include a chest x-ray, AFB smears or cultures (sample is coughed up saliva and mucus), taking your medical history, and a physical exam. You can find more information about TB at: https://www.cdc.gov/tb/publications/faqs/pdfs/qa.pdf Bring your positive TB test. Call ahead for exact documentation requirements: county clinics may require proof of residency and income. Ask to see a provider who can decide what tests you need and evaluate if you need treatment Carbon Health Urgent Care * They accept private insurance or out of pocket costs. Not sliding scale or low cost. * 2920 Telegraph Ave, Berkeley, CA 94705 * (510) 686-3621 * Open Christmas Eve, not Christmas Day. Open New Years Eve, not New Years Day * https://carbonhealth.com/ Alameda County: Highland Urgent Care * 510-437-8500 * 1411 E 32’st St, Oakland * Start calling at 5:30 AM until you get through. Contra Costa County: CCC TB Control Clinic * 925-313-6740, * 597 Center Ave, #200A, Martinez * Call and ask for referral.